Suikastçiler Birliği: Katılım
by 1905dcy
Summary: Assassin Tarikatının Türkiyedeki oluşumuna girmek için bir grup arkadaşın kendini ispatlama çabası ve macerası.
1. Temas

Sisli bir İstanbul akşamıydı. Ali ve grubu yüksek bir binanın çatısına çıkmış İstanbulun manzarasını seyretmekteyi. Hepsinin yüzünde kasvetli ve tedirgin ibir ifade vardı sanki her an birileri onlara saldırabilir ve yaralayabilirdi. Aralarından biri sessizliği bozarak "Usta E. Ne zaman aramıza katılacak" diye söylendi. Tüm grup ona bakarak "Sabırlı ol" dedi ve derken hepsi biraz gergindi.

Ali ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu ona akşam saat 23:30'da orada olması söylenmişti ve oda geldi ama ne gelen var ne giden. Sessizlik biraz daha böyle devam etti ama aynı çocuk "Kardeşlerim kimsenin geldiği yok artık gideli" dedi ve busefer onu kimse susturmaya çalışmadı çünkü hepsi aynı şeyi düşünüuyordu.

Ali "Tamam birazdan gideriz" dedi ve oturduğu yerden kalktı. Onunla birlikte diyerleride kalktı. Galip Aliye biraz sert ve sesinide yükselterek "Bizi kimin çağırdığını bile söylemeden saaterce burda beklettin ve şimdi kimse yok, oyunmu oynuyorsun bizimle" dedi Ali ve Galip uzunca bakıştılar etraftakiler gerilimi hissetmiş olmalı ki ikiliyi birbirinden biraz uzaklaştırdılar.

"Ben benden istenileni yaptım, bizim görevimiz bu emirlere uy ve geleneklere saygı göster" diyince Ali Galip biraz durdu ve "Gelenekler... saçmalık bunlar dedi" ve oradan ayrıldı.

Ali "Anlaşılan temas için daha erken. Hadi kardeşlerim gidelim artık" dedi ve gruptakiler biraz hayal kırıklığına uğramış ve üzüntülü bir halde peki diyip hazırlanmaya başladılar. Özgür Alinin yanına geldi ve "Galip'in kusuruna bakma o sadece heycanlıydı sende biliyorsun Kardeşliğe yeni girdi" dedi Ali "Biliyorum dostum, biliyorum" dedi ve birbirlerini teselli içi omuzlarına vurdular.

Derken bir ses bütün ortamı bozdu "Bu bir kartal" dedi Özgür. "Yoksa temas için geç değil mi ?" diye heyecanla sordu Ali. Bütün grup kartala bakıyolardı kafa kısmı beyaz vücudu kahverengi ve pençelerinde bir parşömen varı, aralarından biri "Parşömen mi kaldı artyık dedi bunu e-posta ile gönderseler ya hiç beklememiş olurduk" dedi. Gruptakiler buna güler gibi oldular ama Ali onlara sert bir bakış atınca onlarda susmayı seçti.

Parşömen kartalın pençelerinden ayrılıp üzerlerine doğru süzülmeye başlamıştı ve Ali ve Özgürün önüne düştü.

Özgür parşömeni yerden alıp Aliye uzattı ve "Bu sana galiba" dedi tebessüm ederek. Ali parşömenin üzerine Tarikatın mührünü kırdı ve açtı. Biraz içinden okuduktan sonra "Beyler dinleyin bu hepimizi ilgilendiriyor" dedi ve okumaya başladı.

"Benim genç öğrencilerim, sizin içinizdeki cevheri zamanında gördüm ve sizi topladım. Daha kenimizi ispatlamadınız ama önünüzde tam 2 seneniz var. Elma sizleri seçti. Siz şehrinizi ve Topraklarınızı korumak için görevlendirildiniz Alpha'yı takip edin o sizi gerçeğe götürecektir. Her dâyim ben sizinleyim ve yaptığınız herşeyi gördüğümü unutmayın. Geleneklere bağlı kalın. Elma sizi izliyor olacak.

Üstad E.

"Bu ne demek oluyor" dedi Özgür ve arkadan "Evet; ne demek bunlar, Elma nedir" diye sorular gelmey başlamıştı. Ali ise hala parşömene bakıyordu. Özgür onu sarstı ve Kardeşim nedir bunlar dedi.

Ali birşeyler biliyor olmalıydı, gözlerinde korku ve tedirginlik vardı.Sonra gruba dönüp "Arkadaşlar hikayemiz başlıyor bir bilinmeze gidiyoruz" dedi ve çatıdaki herkes meraklı ve endişeli bir şekilde parşömeni getiren kartalın gidişine baktılar.


	2. Amahtar

Temas kurulalı 2 gün olmuştu ve Ali parşömendeki bulmacayı hala çözememişti. Elma neydi peki ya alpha, bunların cevaplarını nerede arayacağına dayir en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu.

Odanın kapısı çaldı, gelen Özgür'dü iri yarı cüssesi ve 1,90 boyu ile kapının yanında duruyordu. "Hala çözemedinmi" diye sordu. "Bu çok büyük bir şey bunu çözmek kolay olmayacak" dedi Ali. "Üstad neden bize şifreli gönderdi bunu açık açık anlatsaydı işte" diye sızlandı Özgür. "Kendimizi ispatlamamız gerekiyor ve bunuda bu yazının şifresini kırarak yapacağiz".

"İnternette biraz araştırma yaptım elma hakkında. Bu bizim elmanın hikayesi yeni birşey değil hatta asırlık bir mevzu geçmişte insanlar bunun için savaşmışlar yani Suikastçiler ve Tapınakçılar.", "Tapınakçılar mı yani haçlılardan mı bahsediyorsun ?" dedi Ali. "Aynen öyle Hasan Sabbah ın öğrencileri ve Yuvarlak Masa Şovalyeleri iki tarafta dünyada düzen istiyor ama çıkarları aynı değil". "Acaba bizim bu savaştaki yerimiz nedir" diye içinden geçirdi Ali. "Benim tanıdığım bir araştırmacı var ona gidelim istersen" dedi Özgür. "Hiç yoktan iyidir" diyerek kabul etti Ali.

Eminönümde derme çatma bir eve geldiler. "Burası" dedi Özgür. "Burda birinin yaşayabileceğine inanıyor musun?"diye hayretle sordu Ali. "Fark edilmekten ve halk içinde olmaktan hoşlanmaz" diye açıklama yaptı Özgür. İkisi kapıyı çaldılar ama kimse bakmadı sonra açık olduğunu fark edip içeri girdiler. Boş ve karanlık bir odanın içindelerdi, aşşağıya doğru giden mum ışıkları ile aydınlatılmış bir merdiven gördüler ve devam ettiler. Kitaplarla dolu ve bir okadar karışık bir odaya çıktılar. İçerdeki adam onları fark etmedi. Özgür adamın koluna dokunarak "Berkay" dedi. Adam arkasını döndü ve "Paşam hoş geldiniz" dedi. "Paşam mı ?" diyerek şaşırdı Ali. "Uzun hikaye". dedi Özgür. "Burada ne yapıyorsunuz" diye sordu Berkay. "Sana danışmaya geldik bazı sorularımız olacak."

"Pekala neymiş onlar" dedi heyecanla Berkay. "Elma, Tarikat savaşları, Tapınakçılar... Bunlar sana tanıdık geliyor mu Berkay ? "

"Evet, elbette. Ama çok tehlikeli bir konu bu, sizi neden meraklandırdı peki ?"

"Bir mesaj aldık." dedi Ali. "Ne mesajıymış ?" diye hayretle sordu Berkay ve ikisi ona kartalı ve parşömeni anlattılar.

Tüm bunları dinledikten sonra "Sizin benimle işiniz yok gidin burdan !" diye bağırdı Berkay biraz korkmuş gibiydi. Özgür "Hadi ama dostum bize yardım etmen lazım" dedi. Berkay sitem ederek dolabını karıştırmaya başladı ve "İşte burdasın." diyerek bir eskimiş harita çıkardı. Alın bunu dedi bu sizi istediğiniz yere götürecek. "Nedir bu ?" diye sordu Ali. "Anahtar." dedi Berkay "Bulmacanızın anahtarı." "Bunu takip edin ve gösterilen yere gidin orda sizi bulurlar zaten. Ama sakın benden bahsetmeyin ve işinizede karıştırmayın sizinle bundan sonra görüşmeyeceğim." "Neler oluyor ?" diye sordu Özgür. "GİDİN BURDAN !" diye bağırdı Berkay. İkiside binadan çıkarken haritaya bakıyorlardı Beylikdüzünün üstünde nerdeyse şehir dışında bir yer işaretliydi ve üzerinde Saklı Cennet yazıyordu. "Sanırım aradıgimiz şey burada" dedi Özgür. "Evet galiba öyle gidip öğrenelim bakalım bulmacanın cevabı neymiş."


End file.
